Compel or Desire?
by vivicamaymalfoy
Summary: War is over, voldemort gone... marriage law has been passed and hogwarts students are being paired... Draco and Hermione compelled to marry... really? maybe? summary sucks but read to find out more...


**Compel or Desire?**

 **A/N:** **This is a small plot which was lingering in my mind for a long time now, until I dotted it down, which I think came out as I expected… I am back after a long time, had been on a major writers block. This is unbetaed, so if you find any typos or mistakes PM me, I am open to all the suggestions. I hope you will like the story…**

The great hall was buzzing with the students. A certain group of 8th years who had returned after the war to complete their graduation had occupied their usual places for the breakfast. Their animated talks were hindered by the arrival of the owls carrying the daily prophet. Hardly a minute later a few squeals and shrieks echoed through the hall. Curiously the golden trio grasped the newspaper to acknowledge the reason for the anxiety.

"Who in their right mind would want to marry before graduation?" Hermione said with furry.

"I wouldn't mind it, would you Harry?" Ginny asked shyly in her honey soft voice.

Harry tucked a curl behind her ear before answering her question "I would rather do it today if you say so, sweet heart." A sweet kiss followed by another and they ended up snogging.

"Guys please go and get a room or just control yourselves. We are in the great hall. " those words tore the two love birds apart and they blushed as Hermione glared at them.

"Not everyone is dry like you are, Mione. In fact, Lavender and I are planning on getting married the very first day after we graduate." Hermione rolled her eyes disapprovingly at Ron. The couples were feeding each other bites and behaving more loved since the war, amongst this all Hermione was concentrating on completing her breakfast ignoring all her friends

"All the 7th and 8th years are requested to wait in the great hall after the breakfast," came an announcement from the Headmistress.

Other 8th years included the Slytherin Head Boy Draco Malfoy, 2 Hufflepuffs and 3 Ravenclaws who had missed their 7th year due to the war. The war had changed as well as taken many lives. Draco had chosen to be on the side of the light during his 7th year. His Godfather Snape had been mercilessly killed and his parents had been kissed after the fall of Voldemort. But in his 7th year, Snape had managed to convince him to turn to the side of the light and hence he was given a chance to graduate.

"Good morning everyone," wished the Headmistress to draw attention of the students, "All of you might have read the news in today's Daily Prophet about the marriage law. The Minister wants me to choose popular faces from amongst you for the enforcement of the law, as he thinks it might help…."

"Headmistress, most of us are already engaged or in a relationship," Harry declared.

"If you are forced to marry then I am afraid Mr. Potter you will have to," Minerva told him.

"I would marry Ginny and no one else. And if they try to force me to I would rather leave the Wizarding world."

"No need to do so, Mr. Potter. You are given a choice to marry the one you love. But for them who live in Hogwarts and are single I am to choose a partner."

"But you can't force anyone to marry if they don't wish to," someone from the crowd exclaimed.

"Even if I don't wish to do so, I still can. The minister thinks that you all can recover from losses incurred by the war, if you find a suitable life partner to help you." Minerva said with a disbelieve which sent a clear message that she didn't believe in the theory even a bit.

"Now that we have cleared that matter, I would like a couple who wish to volunteer as the face of the marriage law from the 8th years." The 7th years gave a sigh of relief after hearing so.

Sharing a look with each other Harry and Ginny holding hands tightly said "We would like to volunteer."

"I appreciate your efforts. Please join me on the Dias." Harry and Ginny climbed up the dais. "I would like to introduce the face of marriage law." A wild round of applause followed the announcement from both the 7th and 8th years.

"One more announcement, I want a couple from rival houses so as to promote house unity and spread the message of amity," saying so Minerva glanced at Draco and Hermione and shuddered to think what would happen if she had to choose them for the task. 'Merlin help me if I have to choose them. I hope the castle still stands till the end of this bloody marriage law'.

Slowly and reluctantly most of the students revealed their crushes and girlfriends/boyfriends with whom they wish to marry, rather than being forced to marry someone unknown. No one from Gryffindor and Slytherin had chosen each other as their mates. After sometime the ones left were Draco, Hermione and two random 7th years. McGonagall looked over the remaining students and was quite dreading the task in front of her but with a long intake of breath she commenced with her _duty_.

"So, you are the ones left with no partners to marry from someone you know. That leaves me only with one option, find a match for you. " she reluctantly stepped forward to continue "Mr. Cooper and Miss. Beckett I would suggest you for each other. Mr. Cooper you being a Ravenclaw and Miss Beckett being a Hufflepuff , I don't see a problem there."

"Not at all. I would love to." mumbled Mr. Copper which wasn't missed by his to-be wife and received a smile from her. Both the students blushed and joined the couples on the other side of the hall.

"Now all we have here is Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. And you two fit perfectly for the second face of the marriage law with you being in rival house and your past."

"Noooo" a wild scream was heard from the occupants of the hall or more likely from two Gryffindor 8th years.

"Yeah like I would marry the know-it-all Gryffindor golden girl" Draco's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Like I want to marry a bouncing ferret." Said Hermione nearly shouting and losing her calm stupor.

"Hermione can't marry the ferret." cried a red faced Ron. Despite Draco switching sides in his 7th year, he and the golden trio never warmed up to each other.

"Headmistress this is unacceptable. They would kill each even before their marriage." shouted Harry.

"Like I am dying to marry your golden girl from hell." Yelled draco.

"STOP IT. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH." Roared McGonagall making all of them to shut their mouths.

The golden trio was glaring daggers at the Slytherin Prince. If looks could kill Draco would have been dead at this moment. Draco giving back what he got and more. All the while McGonagall thinking about the Odgen's finest waiting for her in her office.

"I would rather not pair the two of you together, if I was left with any other choice. I am not liking this least of all but I have to complete my duty. I would suggest that you give it a try Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. You two have fulfilled your head duties exceptionally well while working together this year, and you two are similar in many ways than you realize." McGonagall said honestly.

This was received with a snort from Ron and Harry, while Draco and Hermione were still glaring at each other.

"You are released from your classes today to get to know your partners well and to discuss the dates. You are to marry before you graduate at the latest. All the couples have to decide their marriage date and inform the ministry. Soon all the couples would receive a agreement from the ministry which they have to sign and sent it with the marriage date you have decided, latest by the weekend." Saying so she dismissed the assembled students.

Draco stormed out of the great hall, whereas Hermione waited with her friends for sometime. Harry and Ron were troubled for their friend but were helpless which made them miserable. They tried to console their friend as much as they could.

Sometime later Hermione left her friends by the lake to head towards her quarters which she was sharing with her Husband-to-be.

The moment she entered her common room, she was held against the door with her hands above her head and kissed senseless.

"What do you think you are doing Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked breathless, while Draco was trailing kisses down her jaw to neck and trying to unbutton her shirt to get access to creamy skin which he was addicted to.

"What does it look like I am doing Miss Granger? I am kissing my Wife-to-be." Hermione gasped as he sucked at the spot where her neck met her shoulder leaving behind a hickey. All the while draco was kissing wherever he could, making her moan with desire. She was struggling to free her hands from his firm grip to be able to return his favor.

"You won't be able to call me Granger anymore now… " responded Hermione. Draco met her eye which were molten silver with desire.

"You made me wait here for a long time, you were to meet me here immediately." Draco let her hands go n cupped her face in his hands, and Hermione wound her hands in his soft blond hair.

"Impatient are we?" asked Hermione with desire reflecting in her eyes.

"I missed you" mock pouted Draco. His hands descending down from her face to her chest where he pinched her already hard buds followed by his mouth sucking her mounds through her bra, making Hermione moan louder.

"I missed you too, Draco." She pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply showing him just how much she missed him. Draco had one hand massaging her breast while the other pulled her to him as close as would be humanly possible.

Breathlessly Draco asked "Do you think we convinced them? Looks of Weasel n Scarhead were worth it nonetheless. I would rather like them to see this version of us…" Draco had a mischievous glint.

Hermione hit him on the arm "I would rather not." She said with almost the same lust in her eyes as her boyfriend. The said boyfriend kissed her on the nose and picked her up bridal style to utilize the class free day fully and completely.

 **A/N: How was it? Please leave a review….**


End file.
